


A PlayBoy's Bunny

by milkyy



Category: DRAMAtical Murder
Genre: M/M, bunny outfit
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-24
Updated: 2014-04-24
Packaged: 2018-01-20 16:53:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1518056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/milkyy/pseuds/milkyy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"This was the reason why Noiz loved bets. Aoba was a fussy loser and it was even more fun getting the freedom to purchase an outfit and set it out for his lover’s wearing without any restrictions at all. The perfect way to end the workweek."</p>
            </blockquote>





	A PlayBoy's Bunny

After Noiz had left work that night, he made it home in record time.

Pushing the door open he brought in the light misting of early April rain and porch light along with him. “I’m home,” he called out to empty room as he took off his shoes, his voice echoing off the lofty ceilings. It has a habit he had grown quite accustomed to from his time in Japan—plus he knew it upset Aoba when he just “snuck in.”

Par usual, the Usagi-modoki were thrilled to see him. Their shrill “P! P! Noiz-san is home! Noiz-san is home!” was a celebratory chant, the little cubes dancing around in circles at his feet. While a year ago he would have rolled his eyes and barked at them to cut it out, but Aoba made it very clear that there would be no verbal berating of the bunnies while he was in this household. He bent down, picking up the leader.

“You’re noisy.”

Just because he couldn’t berate them didn’t mean he had to be cuddly.

“Noiz-san! We missed you! We have many updates to inform you of!” 

“Tell me about it tomorrow,” he said, setting his brief case on the counter. “And don’t wake me up at 6 a.m. like last time. I’ll be busy.” 

“Rodger!”

He pocketed the cube. The other bunnies quickly followed. Tonight he didn’t linger by the refrigerator or even bother turning on the television. He just checked his coil, looking at the message he received nearly two hours ago and read at least a dozen times.  _I’ll probably be in the bedroom. Don’t rush._  

He smirked. This was the reason why Noiz loved bets. Aoba was a fussy loser and it was even more fun getting the freedom to purchase an outfit and set it out for his lover’s wearing without any restrictions at all. The perfect way to end the workweek.

He made his way to the bedroom, reaching into his pocket to make sure the bunny cubes were in sleep mode. The light was on. No one was in the bed. He stood there for a moment, wondering if he had been cheated when there was a sudden clatter in the bathroom.

“Aoba, I’m here,” Noiz said, making his way over to the door. When he opened it, he got a delightful display of Aoba’s ass as he was bending over to pick up a jar—and was that a bodysuit—causing the older to squeak in shock.

“Close the door! I’m not ready yet!” Aoba hollered back. He twisted around and snatched a towel, covering himself. Noiz ignored him, grinning. “Go away! Go!” Aoba tried to shoo him out, his sudden, frantic movements causing the towel to slip a little. He showed some more of those bare legs.

“But I’m ready now,” Noiz replied taking a step in. Aoba tightened his clutch on the towel.

“Be patient for goodness sakes, you brat! You’re going to ruin it if you don’t leave!”

Noiz considered it. He was never one to wait. But Aoba did look rather pathetic in this state…

“Fine. I’m giving you five minutes,” he said, stepping his way out. 

“Ten.”

“Five and a half.”

“Ten.”

“I’ll drag you out at five.”

Before Aoba could say much else, Noiz closed the door. He made his way over to the bed, plopping onto the expensive mattress, running his hands up and down the satin sheets. It was a sensation that still amazed him, how it felt like the way rainwater looked on the highway. He could faintly smell vanilla—did Aoba spray something? He scrunched his nose at the scent. It was a little sugary for his tastes…though at least it didn’t smell like microwave pasta and month old pizza anymore (Aoba hated his habit of eating in the bedroom.)

He sat there twiddling his thumbs, wondering if he should take off his clothing in…preparation. But halfway through undoing his belt, the door opened again. Aoba stood in the doorframe; face down, brows pushed in.

So there it was in its full glory—a tiny body suit that happened to hug Aoba’s trim waist and hips, neckline stopping just before the nipple in a sweetheart curve. There was a bow tie, loosely wrapped around his neck like a present for Noiz’s unwrapping, and of course, the signature bunny ears on top of his head (and certainly, on the behind there had to be a tail). Noiz smiled.

“That was four and a half minutes,” Noiz pointed out as Aoba made his way to the bed. “You’re never on time.”

“And you’re never willing to wait,” Aoba huffed. He climbed up onto the bed, knelt in front of his boyfriend. They didn’t say anything for a moment. Noiz let himself take in the image, imagining how supple Aoba’s thighs were—oh right, he could touch and feel for himself. He stroked the older’s lean legs, enjoying the way his eyes fell, embarrassment already hot on his cheeks.

“You look very cute tonight, Aoba,” Noiz commented, stroking closer up to the hemline of the bodysuit. Aoba’s face got even pinker.

“You should praise yourself. You’re the one who came up with this in the first place,” he grumbled in return. He tried to take a hold of Noiz’s hand and move it, but the younger resisted.

“You didn’t resist me very much when I won the bet,” Noiz replied. “To be honest, you looked a little excited.”

Aoba gaped and whatever tint his skin had taken on deepened into a red. “No! I wasn’t happy at all!” he bit off. “I didn’t want to partake in this perverted fantasy of yours in the first place!” 

“But you’re here now.” Noiz raised a brow 

“Yeah, against my own will,” Aoba returned. They stared at each other, locked in a stalemate.

“Well, since you’re so miserable, I may as well enjoy myself,” Noiz finally said in response to Aoba’s pout. “My first order of the evening is that you bend over. Get up off the bed. Let me look.” Aoba hesitated, glaring at him—really? Noiz just flitted a hand—get on with it. Aoba huffed and rolled his eyes, moving off the bed. 

Noiz could see the flush starting to spread across Aoba’s milky skin, going as deep as his collarbones. He took his time, moving to the side of the bed where Noiz could see him properly, adjusting his suit and ears before he leaned down. The suit pressed tight against the curve of his ass, plush cheeks already spilling out past the hemline. The swell of his balls was evident through the fabric as Aoba bent all the way down. Noiz was right. There was a little fluffy white tail.

He swallowed.

“Get on your hands and knees,” he demanded. He heard Aoba huff, grunt some kind of petulant reply under his breath, before he complied. Kneeling down to the ground gave Noiz a whole new angle, the expanse of skin that was bared by open back, the bumps of his spine. Noiz licked his lips, folding his hands in his lap. “Ah, yes,” he purred, pleased. “Stick your butt up in the air a little more, ah, just like that.”

He imagined clutching that butt in his hands, giving it a nice good squeeze. And that cotton tail….

Aoba muttered something else incomprehensible. But Noiz was hardly in the mood to retort—there was no reason to spoil the mood—and instead continued undoing his belt. “Why are you so silent up there?” Aoba asked after a moment of silence.

“Busy,” he grunted in response. He unfastened his zipper, pushing his slacks off his legs. He thought about leaving his underwear, for Aoba, but took them off anyway. His cock was already beginning to swell with anticipation.

“Can I get up from here now?” Aoba asked. “The carpet smells funny.”

“Yes. Come here.”

Aoba hardly looked impressed when he saw that Noiz had gotten his bottoms off. He just stalked his way back to the bed, crawling onto the mattress once more. “Now what?”

Noiz hadn’t thought this far ahead. He certainly didn’t want to undress Aoba just yet—no this outfit was a little too fun—so he decided to turn the tables. “How about you decide, Aoba-pyon.” He smirked at the nickname, knowing it was incredibly dumb…perfect for making that lovely blush reappear on Aoba’s skin.

Aoba pressed his lips together looking fed up. “Oh, so you’re allowing me some rights here now. I didn’t know rabbits had any freedoms,” he said, sarcastic. 

“They do in my house,” Noiz breathed, his voice momentarily lost by the rush of blood down his length. “You can do whatever you’d like for your master.” This title seemed to embarrass Aoba even more. He fidgeted, gaze tossed into his lap.

“Fine,” he finally sighed. He suddenly leaned closer, giving Noiz a long sensual kiss. Noiz grunted, surprised. Aoba pulled away, breathing heavy, eyelids low. “Though, this bunny boy likes to take advantage of his freedoms,” he murmured, giving Noiz’s bottom lip one last lick. His free hand slipped between them, as he balanced on the other, working on a few of the buttons on his work shirt. “You may want to reconsider.”

Noiz shook his head. “Show me what you want to do.” Aoba smiled, biting his lower lip. He leaned back, tossing his long hair over his shoulders. The ears slipped a little but Aoba pushed them back up again. 

Noiz gasped when Aoba reached down, taking his cock into his hand.

“Mmmh, does that feel good?” he asked, feigning innocence. And while Noiz could hear the uncomfortable strain in his voice, it was still arousing enough, watching as Aoba worked his hand up and down his erect shaft. Noiz resisted bucking his hips into Aoba’s hand, letting his eyes take in the sight of the bunny costume once more.

Aoba licked his lips in one long swipe of the tongue, leaving them slick and moist with saliva. And with that, he bent down, taking the crown of Noiz’s cock into his mouth.

“Ah, fuck,” Noiz hissed, penis swelling at the sudden encasing of wet heat. Aoba diligently sucked the tip, letting it fill out even more between his lips. He pulled away with a pop, readjusting his bunny ears.

“You like that?” Aoba asked and Noiz gave a curt nod. “Mnnh, good. I like it too.” He took it back into his mouth, this time allowing himself to push it deeper and deeper into his mouth. His tongue pressed into the first set of piercings, causing Noiz’s hips to pop off the mattress. Moments later, he pulled away, looking pleased with himself. The next time he came back, he used a finger to flick the ring at the base of Noiz’s cock back and forth. 

Noiz grit his teeth.

Aoba pulled it out again, spit suddenly cooling over Noiz’s enflamed skin. He began to lap up and down the heavy shaft, save a few times where he gave a kiss instead. He moved all the way down to his balls, rolling them in his palm.

“Should I kiss them?” He glanced up, regarding Noiz through pretty eyelashes. The younger looked helplessly back at his beautiful face, a little flushed and coquettish hazel eyes. Noiz bit his lip, nodded, liking the sudden rush of heat that ignited across his skin.

Aoba started to kiss and suck at the balls, suctioning each of them into the warmth of his mouth. He suckled on them, smirking when Noiz tossed his head back in pleasure. He gave the ring another flick. The man jolted.

“Ah, I think its time we do something else, huh?” Noiz nodded eagerly.

Aoba moved away, pushing off the mattress once more. He gave Noiz one last little show as he slowly started removing the bodysuit. He struggled a bit with the zipper in the back, but managed to wiggle out of it. Noiz reached over to the side table, grabbing a bottle of lubricant. He lathered his hands and stroked his impatient penis, watching attentively.

When he went to take the ears off, Noiz stopped him. “Wait. Keep those. And the tail,” he said. Aoba gave him a look, breaking his character for a moment. 

“The tail is taped to the bodysuit,” he explained a moment later when Noiz shot him a look right back.

“Well then, tape it to your ass,” Noiz replied petulantly. When Aoba ignored him, he added, “Do it. Remember who lost the bet.” Aoba flushed, caught. Annoyed, he went back to the suit, ripping the cottony tail off the suit. “Now put it on,” Noiz urged. Aoba huffed, reaching behind himself to stick the tail to his backside. “Ah, now that looks better.”

“I look like an idiot,” Aoba replied back.

“You look hot.”

He rolled his eyes. “You’re just a pervert.” 

“And you’re the one who lost a bet. Now, back to bed.” Noiz patted the mattress. Aoba joined him. They kissed. 

It took a little coaxing but eventually Aoba sat in his lap. Noiz seemed pleased, running his fingers all over Aoba’s newly naked skin. His cute cock stood up against his belly, pink and beginning to bead with precum. He went red again—being stared at was never something Aoba was fond of. He twisted around, back facing Noiz. 

The younger was surprised when Aoba took his cock into his hand. He was even more shocked when he stood up onto his knees, aligning his penis with the rim.

“Ah, what about preparation.” Noiz wondered aloud. 

“What do you think I was doing in the bathroom for so long?” He recentered the bunny ears on his pretty blue hair.

Noiz’s eyes widened. His cock twitched. Oh fuck.

But before Noiz could make another comment, Aoba began to push himself down onto his cock. He took it all in with one smooth motion, his plump bottom sitting down onto Noiz’s abdomen once he had reached the hilt. Aoba let out an open-mouthed gasp, fingers grasping the folds in the sheets 

“Fuck,” Noiz cursed under his breath, biting down his temptation to move. He gave Aoba his time—the last time they had sex was two weeks ago and it was very gentle. Instead he focused on the smell of their fluids starting to mix with the vanilla scent in the air, the warmth starting to leave their skin slicked with sweat, the bunny tail stuck temptingly between the grab-able globes of Aoba’s bare ass. Before he could reach a hand out to squeeze, Aoba began to move.

“Ah.” Noiz pushed a sharp exhale through his nostrils.

Aoba rolled his hips, Noiz’s cock slipping in and out of his body in even strokes. He could feel his piercings stroke against Aoba’s tender walls, loving the way Aoba quivered in delight. He watched, licking his lips at the sight of his hardened cock slipping inside then out again and again. The rim squeezed at the tip at the start of each thrust, a tempting invitation before he sunk further in. Aoba continued to move, changing up his pace and speed. He let his hips move a little quicker.

“Oh, fuck Aoba. Bounce on me.” Noiz grunted, grabbing a hold of Aoba’s ass cheeks. He spread them, giving himself a better view of the point of entrance. 

Aoba twisted over his shoulder, face pink, expression defiant. “D-don’t say that kind of, ah, that kind of embarrassing stuff, brat.”

“Just do it,” Noiz huffed. “Like a bunny. Give me a little bounce.”

Aoba turned back around, clearly exasperated. Perhaps he was too tired to put up any more of a fight…or maybe too aroused. Either way he gave in, lifting himself up until he was at the tip. He gave another shallow thrust before bouncing his hips up and down quicker than before. His ass jiggled seductively.

“Ah!” he whimpered.

“Ah yes, just like that, Aoba.”

Aoba continued to move on him, his breathing quickening. Noiz ordered him to shake his butt a little more, enjoying the playful wiggle that rippled down his ass with each bounce. Noiz touched the bunny tail, letting his fingers stroke it again and again.

“You’re so cute Aoba,” he grunted.

“Mnnh!”

He could tell Aoba was close. The desperate keen in his voice was enough to tell. His own release was coiling deep in his belly, sending a quicker blood rush to his cock.

Suddenly, he pulled out of Aoba. “A-ah? Noiz!” Aoba jerked around, confused. The younger man just pushed him down, onto his elbows and knees, butt sticking up into the air.

“We aren’t done yet,” he grunted before reentering. Feeling a little more in control, he began to pound into Aoba at a merciless speed.

“A-ah, I-lo-love you-No-iz!” His thrusts clipped Aoba’s moans. He knocked the rabbit ears off his head.

“Say it again,” he commanded, snapping his hips even faster into the tightening heat. “Say my name.”

“Ah! Noiz! Noiz! Ahn, fuck yes Noiz!” Aoba turned around, looking at him through hazy eyes. “Ah, it feels so good.”

“Aoba!” He felt it beginning to unravel, that familiar heat starting to thrum through his balls. “You’re so sexy. I love you. Ah-I love—”

With that Noiz came. Halfway through his orgasm he pulled out, letting some of the fluid squirt all over Aoba’s bare ass. Aoba tensed and trembled, his body beginning to spasm.

And then, he hit orgasm, cum jetting down onto the bed sheets and his thighs.

“Mnnh, I love you.”

Noiz sat there for a moment, refusing to pull out of Aoba just yet. Even if Aoba’s hole had him clenched tight, he enjoyed the connection between them. It wasn’t until Aoba whimpered, ready to bathe in his post-coital bliss that Noiz finally pulled out.

— 

“You’re so cute.” Noiz kissed the tip of Aoba’s nose. They were laying next to each other, after cleaning themselves up.

“You’re the one who’s cute.” Aoba snipped back. “Perverted brat.”

Noiz gave him another kiss. “I don’t know who’s the real pervert here,” he pointed out, letting his fingers ghost over Aoba’s naked, dewy skin. “Cause you seemed to enjoy being my bunny boy for the night.”

Aoba flushed and sputtered. “Did not!” He tried to retort, but the rebuttal died hot on his tongue. Noiz smirked. With a petulant little huff, he said, “I just did all that for your sake. You should be glad.”

“Oh I am.” Noiz grinned, then paused. “Though next time, I’d like to get it on video. Perhaps I could set up one of the Usagi-modoki to film…”

“No! Absolutely not!” Aoba hollered, giving Noiz a shove from underneath the sheets. “There will be no next time! Ever!”

The younger chuckled. “We’ll see about that, Aoba. We’ll see.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Aoba's birthday...I guess haha! 
> 
> Anyway I hope you enjoy ･゜ﾟ･*☆


End file.
